Val's Valentines Day Special
by Raindropmagic
Summary: Jack get's Val to help with Jamie's first crush.


~Val's Valentines Day Special~

Val sat in her living room with a cup of honey lavender tea. Valentines day may be a couple days away but for those who were still in school today was their celebration. For her it seemed like Valentines was a week event. The actual day and all the in between days when people got their gifts ready to give to that special someone. It was also a big day for proposals, though she wasn't sure why. As she poured another cup of tea their was a knock at her front door. It didn't break her focus and she smiled knowing who it was. No need to get the door when he always let's himself in.

"Val!" Jack's voice echoed trough her house.

"Hello Jack." She responded. Jack flew next to her and sat on top his staff.

"I need you're help with Jamie." He sounded excited.

"With what?" She asked.

"Jamie has a crush but he's a bit shy when it comes to giving her his valentines day card he made. Soooo who better to help than the goddess of love herself."

Val had to laugh at that. She was no goddess but she was a cupid.

"How can I say no. Of course I'll help, I'll get my bow."

It was a beautiful day out. A perfect end to the week being a Friday. Jamie's school wasn't to far away and Val was getting excited to see the girl Jamie had a crush on.

"I bet the girl he likes is really sweet." She said.

"I wouldn't know that much but I can spot her out for you."

They got to the school and stayed on top of Val's cloud. The adults may have not been able to see them but kids who believed in them could.

"There" Jack pointed to a girl with long black hair and a pink bow.

"Oooh, her" Val wasn't surprised. All the boys fell for this girl.

"Uh oh. What's that tone for?" Jack asked.

"That is Sally. A well known heart breaker. Jack, I said I would help Jamie and I will but don't get your hopes up. That girl may crush his heart."

"If that's so then why continue with helping him give her the valentine?"

"Love is complicated sometimes but I can't tell Jamie to just get over his crush. He needs to let it run it's course. He'll learn a lesson and maybe gain confidence for next time he gets a crush. Or I could be surprised and this may work."

"Aw, right. Soooo what now?"

"We need to find Jamie."

…...

"Come on Jamie we'll be late" One of his friends called to him. The bell had just rang for class switch.

"I'm going, I'm going" He smiled.

Jamie had his valentine hidden in his notebook. The last thing he wanted was to have his friends find out and tease him about it. He wanted to give it to Sally but he also wanted to forget the whole thing all together. She'd never like him.

As he left the class someone had bumped into him. It was a different girl. He didn't know her that well but they had a few classes together.

"Sorry" She apologized "Oh, Jamie"

"It's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'll see you in class I guess."

"Oh Jamie wait I have a..." It was to late. Jamie had left the room. "Valentine for you..." She sighed. It was still early. She still had time to give it to him.

…...

Jamie made his way to his next class, his friend had been lost in the crowd. Oh well he'd see him in class. This was actually a good thing as he would be passing by Sally's locker. He had thought it out. Instead of handing it directly to her, he could slip the valentine into her locker. Less pressure that way.

Yes he thought. This would work as long as she wasn't there. A tapping on the window made him loose focus. It was Jack and Val.

Jamie smiled and waved at them. Val was here this was a good sign right? She was here to help. The second bell rang and Jamie gasped. He'd have to go the Sally's locker after his next class if he didn't want to be too late.

…...

"Guess we caught him at a bad time" Jack said.

"That's alright." Val was setting up her bow. "I can feel that someone needs my help, but I don't think it's Jamie."

Jack was half listening to Val. As she figured out her plan of action he was busy trying to think of how to make the day more fun. It was February so their was no harm it making it snow right? Just a flurry. The kids would love it.

Val felt a snow flake touch her nose and looked up.

"I love when the weather man's wrong" Jack smiled. Val rolled her eyes but smiled soon after. A little bit of snow was actually a great idea.

Val suddenly caught a glimmer of light in the corner of her eye. There was someone that needed her but it was in the opposite direction that Jamie had gone.

"Jack?" She asked. "Can you keep an eye on Jamie for a sec, I need to look into something"

"Yeah I guess" He felt the cloud slip out from under him and had to quickly rely on the wind so he wouldn't fall. Val was not only landing but heading for the school.

"Wait! Wasn't the point to stay out of sight?" He called but she didn't hear him.

Val landed and took a deep breath. Entering the school seemed wrong but that glimmer was so strong. She had to know who it was coming from. She pulled up her hair into a bun and luckily for her she was already dressed business casual. Instead of her usual outfit she had on a pink button down tucked into black pants. Her heeled shoes were pink and silver and matched her silver heart shaped earrings.

'Act natural' she thought. Only the Kids would be able to see her anyway. She walked inside as a group of kids waled out one of the doors. The group didn't seem to notice her, either they didn't believe in her or figured she was just some new teacher.

Quickly she walked in the direction she saw the light. It had to be close and she was right. In one of the class rooms was a girl. The glow around her was strong. Val hadn't seen a glow like it it a while. This girl was truly in love. She decided to wait till the class was over. She wanted to know who this girl had feelings for.

…...

After the class Val stayed hidden. Hurried footsteps caught her attention. It was Jamie. He had a card in his hand and looked like he was trying to push it through one of the lockers.

"Jamie?" It was Sally. That must have been her locker. Jamie was leaving his valentine for her. Val decided to see how it went. She could tell Jack about it later.

"Aw how cute, A valentine." Sally seemed to be mocking Jamie. She tossed it to the floor. "Like I didn't get enough of them today"

She said no more and walked away. Within ear shot of Jamie her and her friends made fun of the fact that Jamie had did what he just did.

"Oh no..." Val could see the heartbreak. She knew it would end like this but she sill hoped it wouldn't have been in such a bad way.

Jamie to upset to move didn't realize one of his fellow classmates coming out of one of the classrooms. It was the girl with the glow. She walked right into Jamie dropping her books in the process. A card slipped out from one of the books and slid to the middle of the hallway. Val caught sight of it. Jamie's name was written on it. All the dots were now connected. The girl with the strong glow was in love with Jamie. She may yet be able to turn this around. She got an arrow ready.

"Sorry" The girl said.

"No No it's okay." Jamie recognized the girl from earlier. "We have to stop bumping into each other"

Jamie helped her pick up her things and as he grabbed the card an saw his name on it. In that moment Val had shot her arrow. Bullseye.

"Oh, that's my valentine for you." The girl said. Jamie read it and managed a small smile.

"Thanks I really needed this right now uh," He looked at her signature on the card. "Molly"

"What's your next class?" Jamie asked.

"Lunch is my next period for the day" Molly said.

"Same, I thought we had the same lunch time. Would you like to sit with me and my friends today?"

"I'd love to"

Jamie and Molly walked to lunch together. Val hurried to make her way out of the school before being recognized. She made her way back to where Jack was.

"There you are." Jack said. Sitting back down on the cloud.

"Today was a success, Jack. I'm sure Jamie will be dating his girl soon enough."

"Jamie's dating Sally?" Jack was surprised.

"No, Sally broke his heart. He's going to date Molly"

"Molly? Who is Molly?"

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm sure Jamie will tell you all about it."


End file.
